She's no angel
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: The team is on the hunt for 'The Angel of Death' who is known for luring agents to her bed before she kills them. If only they had found her before she slipped the pill into Mac's drink. (Inspired by Lucas Till's movie 'Crush')
1. Chapter 1

AN: Warning! This does contain non-con elements, and while it doesn't get close to rape, it may trigger some things if you are sensitive to them. If you don't like those themes or will be upset by it, don't read it. Be safe.

Mac swirled his drink in his glass distractedly, as he looked around the bar, Bozers voice in his ear. "How are we supposed to find this woman if we don't know what she looks like?"

Riley answered from her spot, with Bozer in the van outside; her tone patient. "We know her general description, and hopefully, if our bait works, she'll come to us."

They had been sent out to retrieve a mob bosses daughter that had been nicknamed the angel of death. Her father had been so protective of her that he had kept her identity a secret from anyone outside of their family and close friends, knowing she would be a target for his many enemies.

And he had done a good job; there were no recorded photos of Dahlia Ivanov, and all they knew of her appearance, was that she had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that her mother did.

When her father had been killed in a raid, and her brothers imprisoned, she fled capture and began her crusade of revenge. She had been building a reputation for herself, of luring law enforcement to her bed, before murdering them, in the name of her father.

She had taken four police, two FBI, and one CIA agent before the Phoenix team had been called in to handle it.

Jack muttered, grumpy that he wasn't the only bait being left out for their killer, though he had tried to get Mac to stay in the van with the others. "Where is this, so-called angel? She better hurry up and fall for my rugged good looks, 'cause I'm getting hungry. And what's the point of sleeping with your victims before you kill them, anyway?"

Mac scanned the faces in the bar, frowning in concentration as he answered, under his breath. "It gets their guard down and makes them easier to kill. She probably waits till they fall asleep, to do it, so they can't fight back."

Mac spotted Jack from across the room, sitting at his table, nursing his drink, and watched him shake his head. "Well, at least they go out with a bang."

Mac rolled his eyes, cracking a smile, as Riley complained. "That's so gross."

"Can I top off your drink, honey?"

Mac turned at the warm southern accent, offering a smile to the bartender that addressed him.

"Sure, I think I might be here a while. My date hasn't turned up yet."

The redhead tutted, leaning on the counter as she refilled his glass. "Oh sugar, I've seen you looking around for over an hour. I don't think she's coming."

Mac swirled his glass again, watching the ice cubes clink against the sides. "Maybe, but I think I'll wait just in case."

The woman smiled, but Mac had already turned back to the room, scanning the crowded space for anyone that matched their targets description.

"If you want, I can make your drink a little stronger, and I could keep you company. I don't get off for a few hours, but it'll give us time to get to know each other better."

Mac barely noticed the purr in her voice, distracted by a woman on the other side of the room. "Uhh, no thanks. I prefer a clear head, actually."

He watched the blonde woman across the room, as she walked over to where Jack was sitting and...walked right past. To kiss another woman. He heard Jack curse softly in his ear.

"Dammit, I thought we had our fish on the hook but the Ivanov's were notoriously homophobic. Even if that other woman is law enforcement, that ain't our gal."

Mac stayed quiet as the others chatted, and although his hand was on his glass, he didn't notice when the pill was slipped inside.

Jacks chatter was a constant stream in his ear, comforting and familiar, and Mac was so distracted by it and his search, that his heavy eyes and spinning head escaped his attention until it was too late.

He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, and lifted a hand to his face, only to find it clumsy and too heavy. That sweet voice came again, purring into his ear, as an arm curled around his waist. "Oh, honey bear, you've had far too much to drink. Let's get you laying down, huh?"

Mac grunted unhappily, as delicate fingers plucked his coms from his ear, dropping it in his drink before he was hauled up to his wobbly feet and lead away.

It was all blurry, and Mac really wanted to try and use the brain that he was so well known for, but it was too mushy and he was tired.

That voice was in his ear, accent slipping, as his stumbling steps brought him to a new room. It was quieter and Jack wasn't there. The other familiar voices in his ear were gone. Where did they go?

He realized the person beside him was still talking and tried to focus on the words. "I spotted you right away, but you didn't see me did you? You know, the others I took were so eager to be with me, they followed without much convincing at all. You weren't even interested, but I like a challenge."

The world tipped, and Mac felt something soft beneath him, as he blinked his heavy eyes upward. Someone leaned over him, red hair swaying before it was pulled away, and blonde hair spilled out beneath it; a new accent revealed with the color.

"This is for my father."

…

Jack took another sip from his glass, tired. "Man, I still don't see her. I say we bail on this bar and try another."

Riley sounded as bored as he did. "No, Jack. The Intel said she was coming here. We just need to -wait where's Mac?"

Jack sat up straighter in his chair, hearing Riley's fingers at the keyboard as she looked through security cameras. "What do you mean, where is he? He's at the bar. Right Mac?"

His heart pounded hard in his chest when he got no response, and he stood from his chair to try and peer through the sea of people in the crowded room.

Riley's voice was quick with panic. "No, his drink is there but he's gone. Mac? Can you hear me? Come in, MacGyver."

Jack held his breath, waiting to hear that familiar voice again. None came. "Dammit. Riley, find him."

There were too many people, and too many possible exits to explore without knowing where he was going, so he raced outside to the van instead. Riley was already searching the security footage, with Bozer wringing his hands nervously behind her.

"You got him?"

Riley knew his impatience was due to his concern for his partner, and she tried not to get annoyed as she typed faster, before finally finding what she wanted.

"This is footage of the bar where he was sitting. Is that-?" She zoomed in on his drink, noting the earpiece at the bottom of the glass.

"Rewind it."

She obeyed Jacks hurried command, and the three watched the quick, backward footage until they saw it.

The woman guiding their teammate away from the bar, as he stumbled, looking drunk and wobbly.

Jacks hand slammed down on the desk, making the computer equipment rattle.

"Damn bitch drugged him. Find out where he is, right now. I'm going to get him."

Riley's fingers flew over the keys, quickly accessing the webcam on the tv in the room the bartender had taken Mac. And what they saw made them all pale.

Mac, lying unconscious on the bed, with the angel of death leaning over him. Her blonde hair swept around her, swinging away to reveal the glint of a blade, that she held to Mac's throat.

Riley's hand shot out, grabbing her teammates arm. Her voice shook. "Jack."

His muscles were tense, under her fingers, and his voice was low and dangerous as he spoke, already going for his gun. "She's going to regret that."

Bozer stopped him, eyes wide. "Wait, you can't get him out yet."

Jacks furious gaze found him, but Bozer didn't shrink away. "You want me to leave him in there with a serial killer! She's about to gut him!"

Riley's grip tightened on his arm, as she agreed. "No, he's right. If you go in now, she'll kill him before you make it across the room. She doesn't just kill her victims, Jack." He knew what she was implying, and he screwed up his face in disgust, making her turn away from his gaze.

"She won't kill him right away. We just have to wait long enough for her to put the knife down, and then you can go in. I hate it too, but it's the only way to save him. She'll...she's gotta put it down soon, right?"

Jack hated it with everything he had, but he knew they were right. He curled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth as they watched the screen.

Dahlia held the knife to Mac's throat, as she leaned down, and pressed her mouth against his. Riley made a noise of discomfort in the back of her throat, while Jack felt the rage in his chest grow to a boil.

Bozer let out a curse when they saw Dahlias tongue slip between Macs parted lips. He didn't wake up, and for that, Jack was grateful.

He felt sick, watching his partner so vulnerable and out of his reach. His heart pounded in his chest, as he silently begged the angel of death to put the knife down.

She was no heavenly creature, and she did not do as he asked. She pulled her mouth from her preys, and smiled, as she brought the knife instead, to the hem of Mac's shirt.

Jack growled as Bozer turned around with a soft curse, unable to look, while Dahlia dragged the material upwards, and ran her hand across Mac's skin.

Her fingers danced across his chest, tracing his ribs, and curling over his heart. Jack watched with barely contained anger as she slid her hand down to Mac's stomach, then to his hip, moving closer to his waistband.

And that was it. He couldn't take anymore.

Jack snapped.

His muscles were tensed and coiled as fury burned a hole through his chest. The knife wasn't down yet, but he didn't care. He would kill the bitch before she got a chance to use it.

"That's it!" He raced from the van, cocking his gun as he went, but no one made a move to stop him.

He sprinted to the room that his boy was in, kicking down the door in one go.

"Get away from him!"

The woman turned in fright, her hair flying, as she finally pulled the knife away from Mac.

Jack raised his gun and fired, relishing in her scream of pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her leg.

He stormed over, and grabbed her by her shirt collar, lifting her up enough to growl in her face. "I'm going to knock your teeth out, you sick piece of shit."

Jack didn't hold back as he slammed his fist against her face, dropping her carelessly to the floor when she fell limp.

He kicked the knife away, in case the little pervert woke up, and ran over to where Mac was laying.

He was still completely out, despite the loud gunshot; his eyes softly closed, and lips parted just a little.

Jack pressed his fingers to the kid's throat, sighing in relief at the thrumming heartbeat he found there, before placing his palm on Mac's chest to feel his breath.

He knew that physically, Mac was okay, but he couldn't get that horrible image of Dahlia leaning over him, out of his head. And the way that Mac was lying so still and dead to the world was unsettling enough to make him queasy.

Riley's voice was shaky in his ear, having seen everything on the security footage. "Is he okay?"

Jack nodded, before tapping his coms. "Yeah, he's okay. Call Matty for a prisoner pick up and tell her to send an ambulance for Mac. I don't want to take chances with what Dahlia may have dosed him with."

The excitement was over, but Jack still felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Mac breathed deeply, chest rising and falling under Jacks' hand, but Jack had almost lost him, and he needed to quell the waves of worry filling up his lungs before they drowned him.

The agent sat on the edge of the bed, and scooped his partner into his arms, pulling him to his chest and hugging him there. He sucked in a heavy breath, and just savored the fact that Mac was safe once more.

"I got you, buddy. I won't let anyone else touch you ever again. I promise."

His eyes dampened, as he buried a hand in the kid's blonde hair, and held him as close as he could.

Riley and Bozer found him like that when backup arrived, but it was Matty that pulled him back to let the medics check Mac over.

Her face was creased in an expression he hadn't seen from her in a long time; she was concerned, and gentle, as she tugged his hand, leading him away from the bed, as the medics began their work.

Jack's chest was tight, and his words shook as he spoke through the lump in his throat. "She- you should have seen what she did, Matty. Mac was on his own. I wasn't there and she was-" He seemed to choke on the words, but Matty nodded.

"I saw the video, Jack. It's okay, you stopped her. You got our boy back, and he's alright."

She was so calm, and gentle, and Jack's breathing slowed a just a little when her hand squeezed his. He looked over to where Mac was being moved onto a stretcher, straps pulling over his chest.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's okay."

…

Mac felt heavy and weak when he came to, and he was so tired it took him a while to get his eyes open. When he finally did he was met with the sight of a dim room, and four people sleeping in various, but all uncomfortable looking, positions.

He blinked, clearing his vision to see that the two sitting in chairs against the wall, were Bozer and Riley. The latter was leaning with her back against Bozers arm, her head tipped back slightly to rest on his shoulder. Another figure, one that was in a chair at the end of his bed, was Matty.

And the other one was Jack. He was sitting slumped, right beside his partner, just like he always was when Mac woke up in a hospital. Only, this time he didn't know why he was there.

He shifted around a little in his bed, trying to figure it out. The movement didn't bring about any pain, and he didn't seem to have any obvious injuries. Maybe it was a concussion? He did have a pretty bad headache, and he felt groggy like he was hungover.

Suddenly the mission came back to him. The bartender, his drink, the dizziness, and confusion. He let out a small puff of air, annoyed at himself for being taken for a fool so easily.

He lifted a hand to his head, scrunching his eyes closed against his headache; the movement waking Jack. The older agent sat up in his chair, reaching for his friend, and Mac was grateful to hear his familiar, reassuring voice once more.

"Hey, Mac. You're okay now, we got you back."

Mac was grateful, but he didn't remember how that had happened. His voice was slurred and slow, irritating him.

"I didn't know the drink was drugged. Was stupid."

Jack frowned and leaned forward, brushing the boy's hair from his eyes. "No buddy, you weren't stupid. She got the drop on you; it happens."

Mac blinked tiredly, trying to make his words come out right. "Hmm don't rem...ember anything else. What did she do?"

He only asked because the team must have been pretty worried for them all to be camping out in his room like they were.

Jack was quiet, face like stone. He was mad; Mac could see the dark fury in his eyes before it melted away with a smile that Jack forced on his face.

"Nothing bud. We got you back before she could do anything."

Mac knew he was hiding something, but in that moment he was too tired to care. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Thanks for saving me again. You always come get me, huh Jack?"

He knew Mac was falling asleep already, but he gave the younger agent a softer, more genuine smile, as he watched over him. "That's right, kiddo. I'll always come get you."

AN: This was inspired by the movie 'Crush' that Lucas till was in where he had a stalker that hid in his wardrobe and waited till he was asleep to come out and touch his chest like a creep. Then when she knocked him out and kidnapped him and put him in her basement, she kissed him while unconscious, and I just couldn't watch it without thinking about what Jack would do if it was Mac.

Anyway I know this was creepy and kind of sad but I hope you liked it anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Mac's sleep was restless. And he didn't entirely know why.

The mission with The Angel of Death was mostly a blur, and the others had refused to talk about it. He knew they had been shaken up when he'd been taken by the killer, but they'd gotten him back. He was fine, so why were they being so weird?

Jack was more protective than usual and didn't like him to be out of his sight for long. Which, okay, he was kind of always like that. But there were other things too.

Like the way, he looked at Mac was heavy with guilt and worry. It was hard to endure and impossible to ignore.

Bozer looked sick, every time he saw him, barely speaking two words to him even though they lived together. And Riley didn't look at him at all, avoiding him where she could, and making excuses to leave the room whenever he came in.

Matty though, who wasn't one for patience, or coddling, gave them all a week off missions. That was what tipped him off, really. He was completely fine, it seemed to be everyone else that had the problem.

He didn't remember what happened during the mission, and it was starting to bug him.

His dreams were full of glimpses, and whispers. Red hair melting into bright blonde, a foreign accent in his ear, threatening him in a seductive voice. He felt the cold touch of metal against his throat, and a tongue forcing itself past his lips, into his mouth. The soft bite of teeth on his bottom lip.

And then he gasped awake, heart pounding. His hand flew to his mouth, as he sucked in huge lungfuls of air.

It had felt so real. But he had no memory of it happening.

Nightmares weren't uncommon in their line of work, but these were different, these were more like flashbacks in dream form.

He cornered Riley, the next day, where she was working in the lab with Bozer.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Riley's eyes were wide as she turned to him, and she quickly turned away, busying herself with her laptop. "Uhh, I'm kind of swamped with work for Matty, actually. Maybe later?"

Mac frowned, shoulders pulling back as his voice hardened. He was getting sick of them avoiding him. "Both of you."

Bozer was trying to keep his head down but winced at Macs tone.

"Mac…"

He was losing his patience with them because their strange behaviour was really freaking him out. What the hell had happened during that mission, that scared them so much?

Jack had said that they'd gotten him back right away, that Dahlia hadn't been able to do anything before they got there. And it wasn't like he hadn't been kidnapped before. It wasn't even his first time being drugged.

"Why are you acting so weird? Did I do something so wrong? Are you mad at me for screwing up the mission?" His voice softened, worried.

Riley shook her head vehemently, as Bozer reached out for him, quickly amending. "No, of course not! None of it was your fault! What she did…"

Mac waited for him to finish, but he didn't. Bozer just stared at him, eyes full of something akin to fear and grief, before he swallowed and stepped back, averting his gaze. It only made him worry more.

"It doesn't matter. It's over and it won't happen again."

Riley refused to look away from her laptop, but Mac needed to know. "Why won't any of you look at me?!"

He couldn't take it anymore. It had been almost a week already, and he couldn't stand the heavy weight of secrets that was laid through every brief glance they gave him.

They didn't say anything, but there was nothing else he could do. He left, furious in a way that he rarely was.

Angus MacGyver did not lose his patience, or his temper easily, but he was being shut out by the people he was closest to, and it hurt.

It had to be something to do with the mission, he just didn't know what it could have been. All he remembered was waiting in the bar, and being drugged by the bartender, before waking up in the Phoenix med bay, where Jack told him he was okay.

But he was beginning to suspect that wasn't entirely true. There wasn't even any point asking Jack to tell him the truth because he knew he wouldn't. So, he found out himself.

Riley wasn't the only one who knew her way around a computer, and it didn't take him long to find what he needed in the mission reports.

There was a video file, taken from the hotel they apprehended Dahlia in, and he clicked it, not knowing what he might find.

He had been under the assumption that the team had got him back, almost as soon as he had lost himself to the drugs Dahlia gave him, but it appeared that was not the case.

He watched himself stumble, almost falling as the faux bartender lead him from the bar, and he waited for Jack to find him. He waited for Jack to burst onto the screen and take him from her grasp. But he didn't come.

She led him to her room and let him fall onto the bed. He didn't remember any of what he was seeing.

She pulled her wig off, tossing it away to reveal her blonde tresses, before she leaned over him.

His heart began to pound in his chest, as he watched her take out a knife, holding it to the delicate skin over his throat. Jack had to come in any minute. He had to.

He looked so vulnerable on the bed, and the fact that he didn't remember what the woman had done, made his skin crawl.

And that was before she kissed him.

Mac pulled a hand up to his mouth, remembering the way it had felt in his dream; visceral, invasive, real.

He felt sick, clenching his jaw shut as if to ward off her probing tongue. He didn't know if he wanted to watch anymore, and the thought that the others had seen it happen, made his stomach clench in shame and embarrassment.

She finally pulled her mouth away, using her knife to pull up his shirt and trace her hands over his skin.

Mac shuddered, lifting his hands to run them through his hair in anxiety. He couldn't watch, but he couldn't look away. He could barely breathe, and he just had to hope Jack had been telling the truth when he said he got there in time.

Her hands moved down to his hips, and his eyes blurred with tears, as he watched her slip a hand down his thigh, gripping it, right before she jumped in surprise, and moved away from him.

He watched, as she crumpled to the ground, knee blown out by a bullet before Jack ran over and knocked her out. He could see Jacks rage, through the video, and sucked in shuddering breaths as he continued to watch.

Jack was shaking slightly as he walked over to him, checking him over. He could see his shoulders slump, as he heaved a sigh of relief.

Tears slipped down Mac's face, as Jack scooped him up in the video, cradling him against his chest and rocking slightly. He came just in time, but Jack had been far from truthful about what had happened.

He pulled in a shaky breath, wiping his eyes, and just watched as Jack held him.

He knew now, why Riley wouldn't look at him, and why Bozer had said what he had. He knew why they looked so sad every time they looked at him, but he almost wished he didn't.

He needed to know what happened to him, but now that he knew he didn't know what to do with himself. His skin was crawling, and his hands shook, and he couldn't get his breathing to slow down.

He closed the computer, thankful the room was empty, and stood, pacing as he tried to calm down.

His chest was too tight, and he could feel the way that woman's hands crawled over his skin.

Mac hated the feeling that was surging through him because no matter how many bad situations he got in, there was always something he could do to get out. He'd been kidnapped more than once, locked up, shot at, trapped, but no matter what, he always found a way out.

But Dahlia had taken away his ability to think, to even be aware. With her… he had been at her mercy. She could have done anything. And he hadn't even known.

If Jack hadn't stopped her-

Mac sucked in a gasping breath, whole body shaking, as he slumped against the wall, slipping to the ground as he tried to breathe.

He'd had panic attacks before, but they never got any easier.

He shut his eyes tightly against the lights, flinching when he heard the door open and footsteps approach.

"Mac?" It was Matty, and she came over to where he was huddled against the hall.

She saw the computer, and the way he was struggling to breathe, and put the pieces together.

"Oh, Blondie."

He opened his eyes, one hand clutched to his chest, the other reaching out towards her.

"Matty- I can't-"

She nodded and took his hand in hers, her voice soft and calm as she spoke.

"You're okay. You're safe here, Macgyver. Just concentrate on me."

He nodded, squeezing her hand tight, and locking his blue eyes with her warm brown ones. Her voice was adamant, as strong as the orders she gave them every day, and her gaze was unwavering; making it impossible to defy her.

"You _can_ breathe. Everything's okay, I'm standing right here and nothing and no one is getting close to you without your say so. Do you understand?"

Mac nodded, immensely grateful to her for understanding.

Because when it came to Macgyver, being trapped didn't worry him. He could be locked in any room or any cage or cuff, and he would always find a way out. What truly scared him, was not being able to use his mind. If he couldn't use his mind he was truly and utterly vulnerable.

Matty was giving him back control, and he was so grateful, that his breathing began to slow just a little.

As with any panic attack, it took a while to calm down, but Matty stayed the whole time, not once relinquishing her grip on his hand.

Once Mac could mostly breathe again he sat, exhausted, against the wall and wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand.

Matty lifted her own hand, pausing before she touched him, silently asking for permission . When Mac nodded, she ran her hand through his hair, brushing it back from his face.

Her voice was quiet. "You're okay."

And although Mac didn't remember his own, he couldn't help but think, "this is what having a mother must be like."

…..

It took him the entire drive home to stop shaking but he almost started again as soon as he got there, because he knew Jack was inside waiting for him. His car was out front, and although Mac knew he needed to have the coming conversation, he was already so tired.

Jack was waiting for him on his back balcony, beer ready in hand. He smiled when Mac approached, lifting the bottle as an offering. "Hey, buddy. Come join me."

The young agent didn't say anything, chest rising and falling in quick, angry, breaths.

When he didn't come forward, Jack turned to face him, smile melting off when he saw Mac's glare.

He waited, not wanting to speak first, but he winced when he heard Mac's carefully levelled voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack put the beers down and raised his hands in defence. "Mac-"

He hadn't wanted to unravel again, but he was quickly losing his cool, and his voice shook as he got louder. "How could you not tell me?! You said that nothing happened!"

Jack could see how angry the young man was, and although he was sorry for deceiving his friend, he did not regret it.

"Nothing did happen. I told you, I got there before she could do anything."

Mac exploded, eyes wide and almost scared, as he shouted. "I saw the video, Jack! That was not nothing!"

Jack saw the anger and panic building in his partner's eyes, and stood, moving forward, only for Mac to take a step back, glaring.

He sighed and backed off, trying to hide how much the move had hurt him, as he tried to explain. "I didn't know how to tell you. And I wanted to spare you from exactly this kind of reaction. I would have gone in there and stopped her sooner but we couldn't risk her hurting you."

Mac shook his head, hands gesturing in front of him in desperation. "No, you can't do that! I have to know what happens to me. You can't just keep those sorts of things from me. Getting drugged was bad enough but that... that was..." He looked like he was about to be sick and covered his mouth with his hand.

Jack's voice was quiet. He felt terrible. He wished he could take all the hurt away, and make it better. But he couldn't. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't keeping a better eye on you. She shouldn't have been able to get that close. It was my fault."

Mac shook his head, brushing off the apology entirely.

"It's not your fault. I decided to put myself out there as bait and I'm the one that let myself get roofied."

His face creased in anguish again, his huge puppy dog eyes melting Jacks resolve in seconds. "But Jack, you can't just have those sorts of secrets. They aren't yours to keep."

Jack could never stand to see Mac hurting, and his eyes grew damp as he spoke. Mac still had a careful distance between them, and he approached slowly.

"Watching it... and not being able to go in there right away was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I'm sorry I kept it a secret, it just wasn't fair that she did that to you, and I thought it would be better if you didn't know. Because then, at least, for you it would be like it never happened. I just didn't want you to feel the way we all did when we saw it."

Mac wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing tight as he looked at the ground. His voice was thick and gravelly, and yet he sounded so young. "I feel awful. She was so close to…"

Jack moved closer, pleased to find that Mac didn't move away this time. He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, as he tried to reassure him.

"Hey, I'd never let that happen. Never." He meant the words, but it still hurt to know how close it had come to them being a lie.

Ever since seeing the video, Mac had felt...exposed and defenceless, but Jacks hand was strong on his arm, and his voice soothed his fear. He uncurled from himself, letting out a small plea in the shape of Jacks name.

He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, wrapping his own arms around Jacks back, and squeezing tight, seeking safety in the arms of the man that had protected him for the last five years of his life.

Jacks voice was thick with unshed tears. "I got you, buddy. I'm not letting go."

He hadn't wanted to crumble again, but he couldn't help but let it all go in Jack's arms.

His tears, and whimpers pressed to Jacks shoulder, broke the older agents heart; and he promised to himself, to kill anyone that tried to hurt the kid.

When Mac finally calmed, feeling better for having released it all, he wiped a hand over his eyes, Jack watching him closely.

He cracked a small, shaky, smile. "Thanks for shooting her for me."

Jack followed suit, grinning and puffing up his chest proudly. "Don't forget the punch in the face. Knocked her front tooth loose apparently."

Mac's eyes lit up with amusement. "She deserved it." 


End file.
